l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Qolsa
The Qolsa was a Naga Vedic Constrictor. Awakened Qolsa was the second Constrictor awakened after the Naga entered again in the Great Sleep. Qolsa (Test of Enlightenment flavor) Amnesia Qolsa could not recover his own deeds before the Great Sleep. He remembered what had happened to the Naga, but he did not know how he was involved. Qolsa believed whatever calamity struck the city of the Constrictors, Candas, during the Great Sleep, had at least partially severed his bloodline from the Akasha, save for the greatest among them as the Radakast and the Chaldera. Vacant Throne, p. 40 Awakening Qolsa's awakening was unanticipated, and unaxplainable to the other Naga. He was a living blank within their group mind. He desired to reconnect to the Akasha and his story passed to the humans, until it came to the attention of the man known as the Wanderer. In 1168 he awaken to oversee the defence of the Naga slumbering. After the Nezumi began fighting with the Unicorn Clan, the decreased protection offered by the two allies of the Naga meant they required assistance elsewhere. Lost Protectors, by Rusty Priske Nezumi After his awakening Qolsa attacked the nezumi nearby, believing they were enemies. Zamalash came to show his mistake, the ratling had been guarding the city of Kalpa. But three nezumi were already dead, including Ashi. The Wanderer This year Qolsa met the Wanderer in the Shinomen Mori. Test of Enlightenment The Naga knew he was not who he claimed to be, but sensed his quest was pure. Seeking Enlightenment (Test of Enlightenment flavor) They spent two days discussing matter of spiritualism, theology and philosophy. The Wanderer did not gain enlightenment, but Qolsa attained some degree of reconnection with the Akasha. Naseru left after he found a scroll that bore his name, left there by Rosoku. In the scroll Rosoku told Naseru he had to seek the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, The Battle at the Tomb, Part 2, by Shawn Carman and the scroll had a map. Vacant Throne, p. 41 Seeking Protectors Qolsa was escorted by Zamalash to Dragon lands to meet Mirumoto Mareshi, the son of The Daini and Mara. They were guided by Mirumoto Taikishi to Shiro Mirumoto, where they requested the Dragon assistance in defending the slumbering Naga in the Shinomen Forest but Mareshi, with the Dragon at war, preparing his marriage with Mirumoto Kei, and his new duties as Mirumoto Daimyo could not offer help. The two Naga returned to the forest, eventually agreeing that the Naga would have to defend themselves. Lost Protectors, by Rusty Priske Reincarnations In 1169 he discovered that the Naga Jerish and some others had been reincarnated as humans. Qolsa sent the Zamalash to find the reincarnated naga, leading to the discovery that Hida Fubatsu was the reincarnated Jerish. Belonging, by Nancy Sauer Death In 1170 the Shinomen was set to fire, and Qolsa, Zamalash, and Fubatsu run for their lives. Fubatsu was cut off, and the Naga found tainted ronin, called the Spider Clan, attacking the Temple to Te'tik'kir. They joined the defenders who were slaughtered by the Daigotsu's followers. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer See also * Qolsa/Meta External Links * Qolsa (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Naga